Tar Pit (DC)
Tar Pit is super-villain enemy of The Flash, Tar pit's name Joey is Theft and robbery. Joey is younger brother of drug lord Jack "the Candy man" Monteleone , Joey spurned the family business for petty crime. Imprisoned in Iron Heights for fifteen years for armed robbery, he discovered that he could astral project himself into inanimate objects and animate them. He took several objects for joyrides before projecting himself into asphalt and becoming stuck. His real body remained in Iron Heights in a coma. Biography Tar Pit frist crime attacks a hockey game in an attempt to steal the Stanley Cup, but is defeated when he rips open a hose containing a tar-dissolving solvent in a misguided attempt to stop the Flash from using it to save people from being suffocated or burned. He sporadically causes trouble for the Flash, occasionally in conjunction with the Rouges. Tar Pit been hypnotized by the Top into joining his new Rogues team to fight against the original Rogues. He fought Flash, Caption Cold, and Heat Wave before the battle is stopped by Professor Zoom . Mirror break the spell and help him escape. In Blackest Night event Later Tar Pit joining Owen Mercer in visiting the Rogue graveyard in the hopes of finding the recently rise Captain Boomerang . They later part ways after witnessing Eobard Thawne rising from the dead. In New 52 Tar Pit is among the villains invited to join the new Secret Society by the Crime Syndicate. When he is returned to Central City, he,Chroma , and Girder approach the newly-arrived Gorilla Grodd in an effort to negotiate territory. Grodd refuses to negotiate and attacks them, and Tar Pit flees. Later, he is sent by the Crime Syndicate to kill the Rogues, who have refused to join. Powers and Abilities Tar Pit was previously capable of astrally projecting himself into inanimate objects. Presently his consciousness is trapped in a body made of asphalt. His asphalt body is superhumanly strong and functionally invulnerable, as he is able to draw himself back together even if his body parts have been separated. He can heat his body to about 900 degrees, and can fling flaming chunks of tar, as well as trap people in his body. He also exudes toxic chemicals that can injure or incapacitate people who are too close to him. In Other Media Television The Flash Tar Pit appears minor antagonist in the episode "Fast Lane." He is portrayed by Marco Grazzini. Gallery Tar_Pit_0001.jpg.png Tar_Pit_0002.jpg.png Tar_Pit_0003.jpg.png Tar_Pit_0004.jpg Tar_Pit_0005.jpg.png Tar_Pit_0006.jpg Tar_Pit_0007.jpg.png Joseph_Monteleone_Prime_Earth_0001.JPG.jpg.png The_Flash_Vol_5_13_Textless.jpg.png The_Flash_Vol_5_36_Textless.jpg.png Flash_Villains_0002.jpg Joseph_Monteleone_(Arrow).jpg Girder and Tar Pit.jpg Girder and Tar Pit stuck each other.jpg Girder and Tar Pit 02.jpg Rogues 0010.jpg Flash Villains 0003.jpg Flash Villains 0004.jpg Rogues 0027.jpg Chroma Prime Earth 001.jpg Girder and Tar Pit 03.jpg Girder vs Tar Pit Wally West.jpg Girder vs Tar Pit Wally West 02.jpg Category:Flash Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Golems Category:Barbarian Category:Amoral Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals